Przeżyć jakoś
by DageRee
Summary: Erza, siostra Kagamiego, z tylko sobie znanych powodów postanawia wrócić do Japonii i zacząć życie od nowa. Ku nieszczęściu(?) chłopaka, jego siostra nie tylko zamieszkuje obok niego, ale i też chodzi z nim do szkoły, gdzie cała jego drużyna zdążyła już ją poznać. - Pełen opis w środku. Wydarzenia zgodnie z mangą KnB. Wątek romantyczny nadejdzie później.
1. Rodział 1: Zmalałeś

I own nothing.

Opis: Erza, siostra Kagamiego, z tylko sobie znanych powodów postanawia wrócić do Japonii i zacząć życie od nowa. Ku nieszczęściu(?) chłopaka, jego siostra nie tylko zamieszkuje obok niego, ale i też chodzi z nim do szkoły, gdzie cała jego drużyna zdążyła już ją poznać. Charakter dziewczyny, jak i jej wrodzona zdolność do przyciągania dziwaków napawa młodego Taigę coraz większymi wątpliwościami.

Historia będzie się poruszała zgodnie z prawowitym biegiem wydarzeń KnB, z większym, bądź mniejszym naciskiem na to co się tam działo. Bardzo duża ilość wydarzeń odbędzie się poza boiskiem, a koszykówka będzie bardziej służyć jako tło. Historia zaczyna się od 7 lub 8 odcinka anime Kuroko no Basuke(wybaczcie, nie pamiętam, który dokładnie), [SPOILER] po zaznajomieniu się Kagamiego i Midorimy face to face [koniec SOILERA] .

* * *

- No żesz, ludzie. Po kiego idziecie ze mną do cholery?! - wrzasnął rozzłoszczony Kagami.  
- Bo to ciekawe.  
- I tak nie mamy nic do roboty.  
- Chcemy wiedzieć...  
- Dość! - ponownie krzyknął czerwonowłosy koszykarz na swoich kolegów z drużyny. Zwrócił wzrok ku idącemu obok Kuroko. Ten zrozumiał znaczenie spojrzenia, którym kolega go obdarował.  
- Wybacz Kagami-kun, ale sam jestem trochę ciekaw. - Mówiąc to dotknął palcem wskazującym swojego lewego policzka w akcie zamyślenia.  
Kagami wściekł się jeszcze bardziej, więc ruszył przed siebie jeszcze szybszym tempem, niż dotychczas.  
- Oj, daj spokój Kagami - odezwała się trener drużyny Seirin. - Tak, czy siak musiałbyś ją nam kiedyś przedstawić.  
Komentarz Aidy wcale się chłopakowi nie spodobał, mimo że miała trochę racji. W końcu i tak spotkaliby ją w jutro w szkole. Tylko... CZEMU DO CHOLERY CAŁA DRUŻYNA PRZYSZŁA ODEBRAĆ JĄ Z LOTNISKA?!  
Dobra, Kagami, uspokój się - powtarzał sobie ciągle. Denerwowało go to strasznie, ale znał jego drużynę. Nawet jakby się darł na nich w niebogłosy(co z resztą już zrobił), to i tak nie byłby w stanie się ich pozbyć. Chociaż, gdyby zagroził im, że wepchnie im do buzi te kluseczki, które trener zrobiła 'w nagrodę' za wygrany mecz... Tak, to mogło się udać. Ale trener jest tutaj... Znając życie to w ramach zemsty podniosłaby mu poziom treningu na czterokrotnie wyższy poziom.  
Nie to, że on nie lubi treningów(chociaż do prawdziwej gry się nie umywają), ale te które trenerka Seirin była w stanie zaserwować, zabierały tyle energii ile podczas gry z pokoleniem cudów, o ile nie więcej.  
Taiga westchnął ciężko na myśl o karnym treningu i szybko wyrzucił swój wcześniejszy plan z głowy.  
- Ej, jak myślicie, jaka może być ta siostra Kagamiego? - spytał, niby od niechcenia, Shinji. Pytanie to miało być skierowane do tylko do reszty kolegów trzymających się z tyłu, jednak nawet prowadzący to bydło Kagami był w stanie to usłyszeć.  
Tak, to była prawda. Dziś właśnie miała przyjechać siostra Kagamiego, która w planach uwzględniła też na stałe zamieszkać w Japonii. Jako jego sąsiadka, jak i jego koleżanka z klasy. Dlaczego Kagami się z tego powodu nie cieszył? W sumie, to nie wiedział nawet czy można to tak określić. Na dobrą sprawę nic do swojej siostry nie miał, jednak uważał jej przybycie za kłopotliwe. O jej tendencji do przyciągania dziwaków nie wspominając. Nie był z nią jakoś nadzwyczaj zżyty. Można powiedzieć, że jako zwykłe rodzeństwo ich więź nie była jakoś szczególnie silna. Ale czy między bliźniakami ta więź nie powinna być jednak trochę mocniejsza niż w przypadku innych braci i sióstr? Pewnie powinna, jednak rozłąki spowodowane rozwodem rodziców miały tylko negatywne skutki na ten związek.  
- Ej, Kagami?  
- Co, kapitanie?  
- Ta twoja siostra. Jest ona starsza czy młodsza od ciebie? - Kagami zwolnił już trochę tempa, po czym położył dłonie na szyi i odpowiedział:  
- Starsza... O 7 minut.  
- COOOOOO?! - odezwała się chórem cała drużyna Seirin, po za Kuroko i Kagamim oczywiście.  
- Bliźniaczka Kagamiego ... - szepnął do siebie Izuki.  
- Znaczy się, damską wersja Kagamiego? - spytała z niedowierzaniem trenerka.  
- Ale... - zająknął się młody Hyuga - Kagami jako dziewczyna... Znaczy się będzie to jakiś mutant metr dziewięćdziesiąt? Uczesana w kucyka, z bicepsami wielkości piłki do kosza, zajadająca się hot dogami w potwornej ilości? Goryl, który jest w stanie udusić człowieka samymi nogami? - przedstawił swoją wizję z drżącym głosem kapitan drużyny, na co cała reszta się zlękła. Kagami tylko przewrócił oczyma zastanawiając się, czy jego kapitan był przy tym poważny, czy tylko starał się zrobić z niego żarty.  
- A-a może okaże się ona... No... No wiecie. Normalna. - Wszyscy, którzy ustawili się w kręgu biorących udział w dyskusji, spojrzeli się na pierwszaka Kawaharę wyczekując, aby rozwinął swoją myśl. - No, na przykład... Jest przeciętnego wzrostu, nosi dwa kucyki i zwraca się do ciebie 'onii-san'. Co noc przychodzi do ciebie do łóżka, mówiąc, że boi się błyskawic i-i przynosi Ci rano śniadanie, a jak wychodzisz do szkoły, to życzy ci powodzenia. Sprząta w stroju pokojówki i-... - Nie dokończył, gdyż trenerka trzasnęła go mocno w łeb.  
- Miałeś podzielić się wizją siostry Kagamiego, a nie swoimi osobistymi fetyszami, błaźnie! Ahh... Ej, a jeśli naprawdę okaże się ona normalna?  
- Trenerko, a nie powinniśmy się wtedy cieszyć?  
Kagami jeszcze chwilę wysłuchiwał żałosnych, jego zdaniem, spekulacji. Nie wytrzymał jednak długo.  
- Po prostu wyobraźcie sobie Kagamiego w dłuższych włosach, szpilkach, z kolczykami w kwiatuszki, w damskich spodenkach i obcisłym topie. Ewentualnie zmniejszcie sobie tkankę mięśniową i dodajcie ją w cycki. Ej, nie sądzicie, że Kagami słodko by wyglądał z króliczymi uszami? - Dodał na koniec Shinji.  
Prawie cała grupa padła w śmiech na samo wyobrażenie sobie czegoś takiego, jednak sam twórca tej wizji po krótkiej chwili przełknął głośno ślinę.  
- No to się policzyłeś. - Niebezpieczna aura owiała Kagamiego, przez co reszta śmiejących zmusiła się, aby podnieść wzrok na rozwścieczonego towarzysza. - Jesteśmy bliźniakami dwujajowymi do cholery! - wrzasnął wreszcie. - Aaał, Kuroko, co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?! - zapytał, kiedy jego niski kolega zaszedł go od tyłu i uszczypnął z obu stron w boczki. Boleśnie.  
- Uspokój się Kagami-kun. Złość niczego nie rozwiąże.  
- Ty małyyy! – Kagami niemal rzucił się na swojego przyjaciela, wyglądając przy tym bardziej jak niedźwiedź, niż człowiek. Jednak Mitobe i Hyuga w porę zdążyli go powstrzymać, zanim ten zrobił cokolwiek. Kuroko przy tym nawet nie drgnął. - Po prostu chodźmy. Samolot właśnie przyleciał.  
Nie patrząc już nawet na kolegów ruszył przed siebie i nie odzywał się przez dłuższy czas.  
Boże, jak długo jeszcze minie nim ta dziewczyna wreszcie przyjdzie i zakończy(albo i nie) to piekło? Właściwie to ciekawe jak się ona zmieniła. Tak naprawdę to rzadko rozmawiali(głównie ze względu na charakter Kagamiego) i raczej nigdy za bardzo za sobą nie tęsknili. Tak, ta więź była naprawdę poniżej przeciętnej. Chyba nawet modliszka czuje więcej do swojego kochanka, mimo że podczas stosunku odgryza mu głowę.  
- Idzie - powiedział w końcu, na co reszta drużyny ożywiła się jeszcze bardziej i wzrokiem wyszukiwała siostry kolegi. Sam Kagami tak naprawdę nie widział jej zbyt dokładnie, aby po twarzy móc spojrzeć, że to ona. Jednak jedna rzecz dała mu stuprocentową pewność, że to jego siostra.  
Cała drużyna, łącznie z trenerką rozglądała się na wszystkie strony i starała się znaleźć nastolatkę. Serce Shinjiego zamarło na chwilę. W ich stronę kierowała się nastolatka o tłustych, ciemnych włosach związanych w kitkę. Jej nieco kwadratową twarz zdobiła średnich rozmiarów blizna nad łukiem brwiowym. Zdjęta w tej chwili kurtka ukazywała światu jej ponad przeciętne mięśnie, niewiele mniejsze niż te należące do Mitobe lub Kagamiego. Dzięki obcisłym spodnią można było stwierdzić, że jej nogi też były masywne. Chłopak przełknął mocno ślinę. To ma być siostra Kagamiego? Była ona porównywalna do wizji kapitana drużyny.  
Niecałe dziesięć metrów dzieliło ją od Kagamiego. Wciąż kierowała się w ich stronę. Skręciła.  
- Ufff - Shinji odetchnął z ulgą. Dało się usłyszeć komentarz młodego Taigi, który w wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczył, że jego drużyna to sami idioci.  
- Jest już na wprost nas - zakomunikował. Tak, nie mylił się. To była ona. Teraz był już w stanie zobaczyć jej szkarłatne włosy i dumny krok, którym się poruszała. Wcześniej jedynym co mogło znaczyć o tym kim jest, były walizki, które miała przy sobie. Owszem, walizki. Cała masa walizek i toreb. Jedne ułożone na drugiej tworzyły swego rodzaju piramidę. _"To akurat mogłoby się w niej zmienić" - _przeszło Kagamiemu przez myśl.  
- Tutaj! - krzyknął i zaczął machać ręką, aby jego bliźniaczka mogła go zlokalizować. Do tej pory zamyślona czerwonowłosa uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i żwawszym już krokiem ruszyła przed siebie.  
Drużyna Seirin rozbierała ją niemal wzrokiem, ale ona jakby nie zwracała na to uwagi, tak jak oni zignorowali fakt, że targała za sobą przeszło dziesięć walizek, toreb już nie licząc. Cała wyprostowana zmierzała w ich stronę, aż stanęła przed Kagamim. Wszyscy czekali na ich pierwsze słowa, jednak Ci studiowali siebie nawzajem zapewne starając się dostrzec zmiany.  
- Zmalałeś.  
Tego się drużyna nie spodziewała. Lekko załamani nadal trzymali się z tyłu. Jak ktoś może stwierdzić, że chłopak metr dziewięćdziesiąt jest mniejszy niż był, zwłaszcza, że znajdował się teraz w fazie wzrostu?  
- To ty nosisz koturny - odparł z tym swoim codziennym wyrazem twarzy, wskazując na nią. Ta spojrzała w dół i zgrabnym ruchem nogi przekonała się, że jej brat ma rację.  
- Też fakt - dodała po chwili.  
Ej, chwila, czy tak powinno wyglądać spotkanie rodzeństwa(bliźniaków) po paru miesiącach rozłąki?  
- Kuroko Tetsuya. - Jak znikąd pojawił się przed dziewczyną zawodnik widmo. Niebieskowłosy nie przejął się zbytnio spłoszeniem i zdziwieniem, a może raczej przestraszeniem, które przez moment malowało się i na twarzy dziewczyny, jak i Kagamiego.  
- Ja cie, Kuroko, nie strasz nas tak.  
- Przepraszam.  
- Erza... Erza Scarlet - odpowiedziała po chwili, kiedy już wyzbyła się szoku, a pewny siebie uśmiech na nowo zagościł na jej ustach. Wyciągnęła rękę do chłopaka o nieodgadnionym wyrazie twarzy. Nie, jego twarz w ogóle nie miała wyrazu.  
- Scarlet? - spytał ściskając jej rękę.  
- Tak, nazwisko mam po matce.  
- Ekhm - odchrząknął Hyuga. - Kagami, przedstawisz nas?  
- A, tak - odparł po chwili, trochę skołowany i zdziwiony, że zapomniał o czymś tak oczywistym. - Erza, to są moi koledzy z drużyny. - I zaczął przedstawiać po kolei wszystkich swoich kolegów. - A to jest Aida Riko. Nasza trenerka - dodał na koniec.  
- Miło mi. Ale na serio, trenerka? Myślałam, że jesteś ich menadżerką.  
- Cóż... Wiele osób tak reaguje.  
- Rozumiem, musisz naprawdę to lubić i mieć sporą wiedzę, skoro pozwolili Ci pełnić taką funkcję. Jestem pod wrażeniem.  
- Nie, nie - zaprzeczyła szybko. - Wcale nie było to takie trudne. Widzisz, nasza szkoła ma niecałe dwa lata. Ale nie zaprzeczę. Od dziecka uczyłam się pod tym względem obserwując ojca. - Erza się tylko uśmiechnęła i wróciła z powrotem do brata. - Już ją lubię - powiedziała na ucho Junpeiowi. Cała ona. Dziewczyna powiedziała jej coś miłego, więc od razu jej się spodobała.  
- Ej, Erza - odezwał się Kagami - mogę Cię o coś zapytać? - Erza twierdząco kiwnęła głową. - Skąd ty żeś wykombinowała ten wózek?  
Wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, spojrzeli w skazywane przez chłopaka miejsce. Niektórzy wcześniej nie poświęcili większej uwagi na to w jaki sposób czerwonowłosa zabrała się z tym całym bagażem. Teraz dopiero przyjrzeli się drewnianej konstrukcji, na której wszystkie torby były ułożone, a którą dziewczyna po prostu ciągnęła za uchwyt.  
- A, to. Jakiś miły pan pozwolił mi to wykorzystać. Mam tylko oddać to przy wyjściu.  
- Ciekawie ile trzeba było zapłacić za nad bagaż... - zastanawiał się na głos jeden z pierwszaków.  
- Oj dużo, Furihata-san. - Erza już nie kłopotała się, aby utrzymywać dużej wzrok na tym chłopaku i patrzeć jak się zakłopotał. Nie wiadomo czy to przez przyrostek jaki dodała, czy może dlatego, że zapamiętała jak się nazywał. A może dlatego, że usłyszał swoje imię z ust dziewczyny o takim ciele?  
Dzięki Bogu Erza nie okazała się z wyglądu taka, jaką ją wyobrażali. Owszem, widać było, że jest lekko umięśniona, ale wielkość tych mięśni wcale nie odejmowała jej kobiecości. Beżowe buty na koturnach nadawały smukłości nogą o i tak już przyzwoitej długości oraz dobrze współgrały z jej jasnymi, materiałowymi spodniami i nieco ciemniejszym golfem. Całość jej stroju dopinała beżowa torebka. To czy ładnie się ubrała to kwestia sporna, bo nawet jeśli jej ubiór był elegancki to nie do końca do niej pasował. Do osoby o jej kolorze włosów i tego typu urodzie bardziej pasowały kolory ciemne lub wyraźniejsze od tych, w które przyodziała się tego dnia.  
- Możemy już iść? - spytała Erza swojego brata.  
- Wreszcie.  
Drogę przebyli rozmawiając, a może raczej na zadawaniu Erzie pytań przez drużynę. Dziewczyna doskonale zapamiętała jak się kto nazywa, a nawet jeśli nie, to nie dawała tego po sobie poznać.  
- To już chyba ostatnia - powiedział zdyszany Hyuga. Serio, co ona ma w tych walizkach?  
- Dziękuję wszystkim. Naprawdę nie musieliście...  
- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie - odpowiedziała trener za ogół grupy ignorując przy tym ciche komentarze jednostek pracujących. Zresztą to Riko Aida była jedyną, która zmusiła chłopaków, aby pomogli z bagażami szesnastolatki. Wózek nie chciał przecisnąć się przez drzwi, więc oddali go trochę wcześniej i pomogli zapakowywać do taksówek. Dwóch taksówek, gdyż do jednej się nie zmieściło, a i tak ledwo to wszystko upchnęli.  
- W każdym razie, jeszcze raz wszystkim wam dziękuję. Do zobaczenia w szkole. - Pomachała wszystkim i weszła do jednej z taksówek, a Kagami wszedł do drugiej.  
Japonia. Tak, to było miejsce, gdzie chciała zacząć nowe życie. Życie z dala od wszystkich problemów, które jak najszybciej chciała zostawić za sobą. Problemów, o których nie tak łatwo było się odciąć.


	2. Rozdział 2: Drobiazgi, mówisz?

No i proszę, drugi rozdział zawitał na stronie!

Nie zawiera on żadnych spoilerów z mangi lub anime, więc się nie martwcie.

Jeśli w przyszłości pojawi się jakiś spoiler to lojalnie uprzedzę wcześniej.

Za betę dziękuję AoRabbit aka Kaori. Jestem pewna, że czytanie jej moich błędów naprawdę porawiło jej humor.

**Enjoy.**

- Dziękuję. Jest pan bardzo miły.

- Oj, nie dziękuj. To zaszczyt pomagać takiej młodej damie.  
- Ej, cholero, nie mogłaś zabrać mniej tych toreb?!  
- Przecież wiesz, że dopiero się wprowadzam. To normalne mieć dużo rzeczy.  
- No właśnie, młodzieńcze. Zresztą nie powinieneś się tak wyrażać. Zwłaszcza do dam.  
- Jakich dam?! To tylko moja cholerna siostra!  
Erza spiorunowała wzrokiem swojego brata, wzięła ostatnie dwie torby, odwróciła od niego wzrok i weszła do swojego nowego mieszkania. Ten jej gest i sposób w jaki go wykonała dał nawet nieznajomej osobie, która przechodziłaby akurat obok, jasno do zrozumienia, że ta oto dziewczyna nie ma humoru. Powodem czego jest zachowanie tego oto wysokiego nastolatka, który wciąż nie ruszył się z miejsca. Kagamiemu przez myśl przeszło, że mógł przesadzić, jednak nadzwyczaj szybko stwierdził, że ma to gdzieś.

Już miał wracać do swojego mieszkania, kiedy Erza na nowo wyszła na korytarz z przepełnionym uprzejmością uśmiechem na ustach.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc, panie sąsiedzie.  
- Fujihara Mikado.  
- ... Panie Fujihara.  
- Nie ma za co, młoda damo. Mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy w koleżeńskich stosunkach. Rozumiesz, niektóre mieszkające tu osoby są naprawdę nieznośnie. - Przy wypowiadaniu ostatnich słów, pan Fujihara skierował swój wzrok na Kagamiego, którego mentalna reakcja polegała na domniemywaniu czego ten dziad od niego chce.  
- Postaram się nie zniszczyć pana oczekiwań. - Przy wypowiedzeniu tego jej głos był taki, jak od momentu, w którym przyjechała - strasznie polityczny. Erza zawsze miała w sobie coś takiego, co dodawało jej szlachetności. Kagami jednak nigdy tego nie rozumiał, ponieważ zamiast szlachetności, w jego duszy zawsze dominowała dzicz.  
Po pożegnaniu się z, jakże uczynnym, sąsiadem, Erza wróciła do swojego mieszkania nie zwracając przy tym najmniejszej uwagi na brata. Na to w Kagamim coś pękło, a dokładniej żyłka nerwowa, bo krew się w nim na chwilę zagotowała. Podobnie jak swoja siostra udał się do mieszkania z taką różnicą, że do swojego. A kogo przecież obchodzą humorki jakiejś baby? On ma przecież własne problemy na głowie, a jednym z nich są przyszłe mecze z dwoma królami. Oj tak, będzie się działo.

~*~

Dźwięk ciągłego pukania zaczynał już Kagamiego denerwować, wiec jego umysł ogarnęła wielka ulga, gdy ktoś zaprzestał tej jakże denerwującej czynności. Nie to, żeby był jakoś strasznie zajęty. Tak naprawdę to cały czas tylko leżał na łóżku i bawił się piłką do koszykówki. Czemu więc nie otworzył? Odpowiedź jest prosta - nie chciało mu się, albo raczej nie miał ochoty na gości zwłaszcza, że domyślał się kim może być ta namolna istota.  
Pukanie rozległo się na nowo, lecz tym razem ograniczyło się do dwóch uderzeń o drzwi.  
- Otwórz! Wiem, że tam jesteś.  
Tak, nie mylił się. To była jego siostra. Jednak szybko się zorientowała, że w ten sposób jej 'lekko' gburowaty brat nie wpuści jej do mieszkania.  
Kagami na nowo odetchnął z ulgą, gdy tym razem oprócz zaprzestania pukania, dało się usłyszeć coraz to cichsze kroki.  
Nastolatek szedł właśnie do łazienki, gdy za drzwiami mieszkania znów dało się usłyszeć dźwięki.  
- Bracie, otwórz. Jeśli nie to zaraz zacznę kulturalnie pukać w te drzwi kijem bejsbolowym. Liczę do pięciu. - Kagami, już zdenerwowany, zmienił kierunek chodu, aby otworzyć drzwi Erzie, kiedy ta zaczęła swoje odliczanie. - Raz... Dwa... PIĘĆ! - Wielki zamach, który wzięła, zaowocował sile z jaką kij bejsbolowy uderzył Kagamiego.  
Stali tak chwilę w przejściu, gdzie młoda Scarlet zastygła w przerażeniu, a obiecujący koszykarz nie ruszył się o milimetr po tym, jak jego mięśnie skurczyły się z bólu. Erza też się nie ruszyła, cały czas trzymała metalowy kij stykający się z brzuchem Kagamiego. Trochę przerażało ją to, jak chłopak może zareagować, jednak trudno było z jego postawy wyczytać cokolwiek, a to głównie dlatego, że miał opuszczoną głowę.  
Co teraz? A - Spróbuje jej oddać. B - Zacznie wrzeszczeć. C - Zamknie jej drzwi przed nosem. D - Zabierze jej kij.  
Kagami uniósł głowę, a z jego twarzy można było wyczytać wściekłość, co w całe jego siostrę nie zdziwiło. Wyrwał Ezie kij, a ta nawet nie próbowała go powstrzymywać. Wyprostowała się i była gotowa na uderzenie, które, według niej, jej się należało. Już była pewna, że po reakcji D, przyjdzie reakcja A, a tu:  
- To nie było pięć sekund tylko trzy! A tak w ogóle to skąd, do cholery, masz ten kij, co?! - wrzasnął Taiga i, po złapaniu kija bejsbolowego za dwa końce, z całej siły próbował złamać go o swoją podniesioną nogę. Jednak skończyło się to tylko małym wygięciem przedmiotu oraz nowym bólem do kolekcji.  
- Ten kij jest metalowy. Nie radzę.  
- Teraz mi to mówisz?! Skąd ty żeś go wstrząsnęła?! - nadal wrzeszczał. Wypuścił kij, aby złapać się za bolące miejsce.  
- Przywiozłam go ze sobą.  
- Chwila... - powiedział już bardziej normalnym głosem. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to co nosiliśmy, cały twój bagaż, to nie były to tylko ciuchy i kosmetyki? - Erza pokiwała twierdząco głową. - To co ty tam jeszcze masz? - spytał podejrzliwie.  
- Różne rzeczy. Czajnik, parasol, frytkownica, foremki do ciast, komplet do kendo, handle do ćwiczeń, albumy ze zdjęciami, żyrandol i inne drobiazgi.  
- Drobiazgi, mówisz? - Zrezygnowany oparł się o framugę drzwi. No tak. W końcu czego mógł się po niej spodziewać? Gdziekolwiek wyjeżdżała, zawsze brała ze sobą cały arsenał często zbędnych rzeczy. - A przy okazji to ty przypadkiem nie powinnaś czegoś mi powiedzieć?  
- Ah, tak. - Erza na nowo wyprostowała się. - Uderz mnie!  
- Eee, że co? - Chłopak wyraźnie był zbity z tropu. Chodziło mu tylko o przeprosiny, a tu nagle takie BUM.  
- Zawiniłam i żeby było sprawiedliwie powinieneś mi teraz oddać. - Jej postawa była poważna i zdeterminowana.  
- Rany, przestań sobie żartować. - Już miała zaprzeczyć, ale Kagami jej na to nie pozwolił. - Za kogo ty mnie masz, co? Nie uderzę dziewczyny. - Rany... Czemu jego siostra musiała być taka zidiociała? Nie, nie tak to brzmiało. Honorowa? Chyba. Chociaż nie, dla Kagamiego ta postawa i tak była zidiociała i raczej taka pozostanie. Aż powątpiewał, czy naprawdę byli rodzeństwem. Jednak nie było co do tego wątpliwości. Przynajmniej tak mówiła ich mama i podpisywała się pod tym wszystkimi odnóżami. Kagami widział w jej oczach cień niezadowolenia, ale nie przejął się tym zbytnio.

- A tak w ogóle to czego ode mnie chcesz, że się tak dobijasz? - Twarz Erzy odzyskała teraz swój bardziej polityczny wygląd.  
- Wpuścisz mnie do środka? - Chłopak niechętnie spełnił jej prośbę. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i ruszył za dziewczyną do swojego pokoju, drapiąc się przy tym w głowę.  
- I?  
- Dobrze, przejdę do rzeczy. Chciałabym dzisiaj spać u ciebie.  
- Że co proszę?  
- Chciałabym dzisiaj spać u ciebie.  
- Tyle to ja zrozumiałem.  
- Więc, czego nie wiesz?  
- Ty tak na serio?  
- Owszem.  
- Po kiego chcesz u mnie spać?  
- U siebie jeszcze nie mam żadnych mebli. Przyjadą dopiero jutro. Jeśli chcesz to mogę spać nawet na podłodze.  
- Skoro chcesz spać na podłodze, to możesz przecież spać na podłodze u siebie.  
- Nie chcę.  
- Mało mnie to obchodzi.  
- To pozwolisz mi dzisiaj u ciebie spać?  
- Nie.  
- Bo pokaże twoim znajomym twoje zdjęcia z dzieciństwa.  
- I co to niby da?  
- Założę się, że wizja małego ciebie przebranego w niebieską sukieneczkę naprawdę zapadnie im w pamięć.  
W Kagamim zagotowało się od środka po raz kolejny dnia dzisiejszego. Ta cholera... Naprawdę ma zamiar zniszczyć mu jego reputację? Nie, chwila. A jeśli ona tylko blefuje?  
- Nie blefuję.  
Kagami był przyparty do muru. Przez jego głowę przechodziły wszystkie możliwe opcję. Ciśnienie mu się podniosło, ale zdążył wycedzić przez zęby mało zrozumiałą, ale twierdzącą odpowiedź.  
Mimo, że Erza była wstanie przechwycić spojrzenie swego brata, nie przejęła się tym zbytnio, a na jej twarzy pojawił się cień zadowolenia.  
- Zaraz przyjdę i przyniosę rzeczy.  
Już miała zbierać się do wyjścia, kiedy drogę zatorowała mu masywna postawa Kagamiego.  
- Ale żebyśmy się zrozumieli - zaczął groźnym tonem - nigdy, ale to nigdy już więcej nie możesz mnie tym szantażować. Rozumiesz?  
Nawet jeśli Kagami starał się być przy tym tak groźny jak tylko jego twarz i postawa mu na to pozwalała, to niestety nie uzyskał pożądanych efektów. W głębi serca miał nadzieję, że da radę wystarczająco przestraszyć tą łasicę, aby zrezygnowała ze spania z nim pod jednym dachem. Włożył w ten gest naprawdę dużo wysiłku, aby wyszło jak najefektywniej i rzeczywiście udało mu się napawić Erzę obawą. Obawą o to, że te zmarszczki na jego twarzy zostaną mu już tak na zawsze.  
- Oczywiście. Już nigdy nie użyje tamtego zdjęcia do takich celów, więc nie musisz się martwić. To byłoby nie honorowe.  
'Znowu bredzi', pomyślał Kagami.  
- Następnym razem użyję do tego filmiku jak pierwszy raz samodzielnie usiadłeś na nocniczku.  
To już było za wiele, jak na jakże mało odporny umysł sportowca. Używał resztek sił, aby się pohamować. Toczył mentalną bitwę serca z rozumem.  
Po dłuższej chwili otworzył wreszcie oczy, aby zobaczyć, że jego siostra nie stoi już przed nim. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zobaczył ją przy drzwiach.  
- Przyjdę za jakąś godzinkę. Musze jeszcze coś załatwić.  
Bez zbędnych ceregieli Erza Scarlet wyszła, zostawiając Kagamiego sam na sam ze swoim gniewem. Po niecałej minucie ciszy westchnął, oficjalnie kończąc tą lekcję samokontroli. Rzucił się na swoje łóżko, gdzie mógł się wreszcie w miarę odprężyć. Dopiero teraz był w stanie zrozumieć pewne rzeczy. Najbardziej ciekawą z nich było zastosowanie gniewu jako środek znieczulający. Teraz, kiedy te negatywne emocje z niego uleciały, na nowo poczuł ból w kolanie. 'Cholera. Za mocno sobie przyjebałem.'

~*~

- Słuchajcie, uczniowie. Dzisiaj dochodzi do nas nowy uczeń. Powinien tu zaraz być - powiedział wychowawca, na co w klasie rozpoczęły się spekulacje na temat płci przyszłego ucznia.

- Rany... Że też musieli ją wsadzić z nami do jednej klasy. Jakby nie mogli jej do A przydzielić - mruczał Kagami pod nosem.

- Coś nie tak, Kagami-kun? Nie lubisz swojej siostry? - zapytał Kuroko, na co Taiga tylko przewrócił oczami i nic nie odpowiedział. W głowie zaświtała mu wizja wczorajszej nocy.

"Erza przyszła mniej więcej tak, jak obiecała. Wzięła ze sobą śpiwór, kosmetyczkę i rzeczy na zmianę. Już na samym wejściu powitała go uśmiechem. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, zapytała gdzie mogłaby się rozłożyć. Zaczęła rozpakowywać śpiwór, podczas gdy Kagami z lekką niechęcią przygotowywał coś do zjedzenia. Nie pamiętał co jego siostra lubi, więc zrobił coś tuczącego i rozdzielił to w proporcjach 3:1.

- Trochę ci zeszło - powiedział, kiedy tylko wyszła z łazienki. Przebrana była już w swoją fioletową piżamę ze znakami Heart Kreuz.

- W końcu jestem dziewczyną. To normalne, nie sądzisz? - Sposób w jaki wypowiedziała te słowa na nowo go wzburzył. Nie lubił tej jej stoickiej postawy, którą często mylił z oziębłością. Taka arogancka, a on przecież nawet dla niej ugotował!

- Mniejsza z tym - burknął po chwili, po czym usiadł przy stole. Co za męczący dzień. Pierw dwa mecze, poznanie kolejnego kolegi Kuroko z Pokolenia Cudów i jeszcze jego siostra. No, ale pierwsze dwa z trzech to były naprawdę ciekawe rzeczy. Aż nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy pokonają Seiho i zagrają z Midorimą. I to jednego dnia! Oj, tak. Napalił się na ten mecz.

- Dlaczego się tak uśmiechasz? - Kagami zmieszał się i z powrotem wrócił do rzeczywistości. Czyżby aż tak mocno ekscytował się meczem z Shutoku, że podświadomie okazywał to również zewnętrznie? W sumie to coś normalnego. Przynajmniej dla niego.

Na swoje myśli Kagami uśmiechnął się, jeszcze bardziej ignorując przy tym lekko krzywy wzrok swojej siostry.

- Nic takiego - odpowiedział wymijająco, a Erza nie drążyła już dalej tego tematu.

Kolacja minęła im w spokoju, za co Kagami dziękował Bogu. Dość szybko położyli się spać, każde z nich było zmęczone z różnych powodów. O dziwo, to Kagami był tym, który pociągnął dalej rozmowę. Okazało się, że Erza ma otrzymać meble po koleżance ich mamy, bo ta za dwa dni ma wyjechać do Kanady oraz, że będzie chodzić do klasy 1B.

- Co za szczęście - pomyślał Kagami, a ironia wyimaginowanego przez niego głosu zaskoczyła nawet jego.

Jednak nie poznał odpowiedzi na pytanie, które nurtowało go najbardziej, "Czemu w ogóle wróciła do Japonii?"

Nie mniej jednak zasnął z przekonaniem, że może przyjazd jego siostry wcale nie jest taką tragedią, jednak ta myśl zniknęła szybko, kiedy tylko się obudził.

Erza chodziła właśnie po jego pokoju gotowa do wyjścia, gdy zaczął dzwonić budzik Kagamiego. Ten leniwie i jakże niechętnie wstał i udał się do łazienki, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą była młoda Scarlet.

- Już idziesz?

- Tak, muszę jeszcze parę rzeczy wypakować zanim pójdę do szkoły.

- A wiesz w ogóle gdzie ona jest? - zapytał Taiga, wyciskając pastę do zębów z tubki.

- Tak, wczoraj już tam zajrzałam... ej, Kagami? - Chłopak dał jej sygnał głową, że może mówić, nie przerywając przy tym czynności mycia zębów. - Kim jest Midorima?

Czerwonowłosy zakrztusił się i częściowo wypluł pastę, po czym skarcił sam siebie za swoją reakcje. Przez to, że odruchowo zablokował częściowo drogę paście, jego ręka była cała nią upaćkana. Nerwowo odkręcił wodę i zaczął szorować rękę.

- Co masz dokładnie na myśli? - Skąd ona właściwie wie o Midorimie? Wczoraj nawet nie rozpoczęli rozmowy o koszykówce, a ona przecież nie powinna wiedzieć o Pokoleniu Cudów.

- No bo wymawiałeś jego imię w nocy. I mówiłeś rzeczy typu "jesteś twardszy niż myślałem", "teraz to ja jestem tym na górze", "i co ty na to", "kocham to", "szybko poszło". Na serio... Nie mogłam przez to się wyspać. W dodatku musiałam wytrzeć Ci twarz, żebyś się bardziej nie poślinił. - Westchnęła. - Patrząc teraz na ciebie, wątpię byś mi odpowiedział. Trudno, zapytam twoich kolegów z drużyny. - Z lekką rezygnacją odwróciła się i otworzyła drzwi, przy których stała.

Kagami natychmiastowo ruszył za nią, by ją zatrzymać. Pewnie teraz myślała, że jest gejem i chciała się dowiedzieć, kto jest jego chłopakiem. Musiał wytłumaczyć to tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe zanim opowie o tym jego kolegom. To byłoby strasznie upokarzające.

Taiga wyszedł z impetem z mieszkania i dogonił Erzę łapiąc ją brutalnie za rękę. W chwili gniewu nawet nie myśli się o delikatności. Przyparł dziewczynę do ściany, napierając na nią swoim ciałem. Niezbyt to ją wzruszyło, więc zamiast się opierać, spojrzała wyczekująco w oczy brata, czekając co jej powie. Pewnym było, że do tyczy to tego całego Midorimy, a Erza była naprawdę ciekawa tego z kim związał się jej brat.

- Słuchaj - powiedział groźnie, ale ona na to nie zareagowała. Już chciał kontynuować, kiedy zobaczył sylwetkę pewnego mężczyzny. Wtedy dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, jak to wygląda, a uświadomił go przy tym gromiący wzrok pana Fujihary. Zażenowany całą sytuacją puścił rękę siostry i trochę się opanował. Zbierał się w sobie, aby mówić jak najspokojniej, ale baczne obserwujący go sąsiad wcale nie pomagał.

- Porozmawiamy w szkole, dobrze? Ja już muszę się zbierać, a ty powinieneś się ubrać. - Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że jest w samych bokserkach!

Widząc, że w ten sposób nie będą w stanie pogadać, kiwnął twierdząco głową i wrócił do swojego mieszkania. Miał nadzieję, że zdąży się wyszykować zanim Erza wyjdzie do szkoły i wytłumaczy całą sytuacje. Dopiero do niego dotarło, że jakby, mimo wszystko, kontynuował rozmowę, to sąsiad oprócz brutalnego chuligana i zboczeńca, widziałby w nim jeszcze geja. Wizja takiej przyszłości go załamała, jednak szybko się pozbierał i zaczął szykować. Przez moment był jeszcze wstanie usłyszeć krótką rozmowę pana Fujihary z Erzą, ale skończyła się ona po tym jak Erza po raz trzeci zapewniała, że nic jej nie zrobił."

Tak... Ten dzień zaczął się wspaniale.

**See you next week!**


	3. Rozdział 3: Obiecuję, że to nie randka

Tak, wiem. Miało być w środę, jednak ograniczony dostęp do komputera robi swoje. Następny pewnie będzie dopiero po egzaminach(powody różne).

Tutaj dojdzie kolejna osoba z FT, mam nadzieję, że wam przypadnie do gustu ;3 W końcu Erza nie może zostać sama w tej historii. Oby mój wybór wam się spodobał.

Akcja rozgrywa się w pierwszej połowie 8 odcinka KnB, jednak ujęłam jedną nic nieznaczącą scenę, lekko przerobioną i w sumie nawet nie mogę nazwać ją spoilerem.

Enjoy!

* * *

- Oto wasza nowa koleżanka - powiedział nauczyciel wskazując przy tym na czerwonowłosą. - Proszę, przedstaw się.  
- Nazywam się Scarlet Erza, ale proszę byście mówili do mnie po prostu Erza. Wczoraj wróciłam tutaj z Ameryki i mam nadzieje, że będziemy się dobrze dogadywać. - Zakończyła swoją prezentacje i ukłoniła się w stronę klasy.  
- Hej, gorąca jesteś! - wykrzyknął jeden nastolatek co wywołało szumy i śmiechy w całej klasie. Nauczyciel szybko go za to zganił, a Erza się na to znacznie uśmiechnęła. Postawa jej była wyprostowana i dumna. Ubrana w miarę krótką granatową spódniczkę i białą koszulę bez rękawków, pod kołnierzykiem zawiązana była wstążka o kolorze podobnym do spódniczki. Wysokie kozaki, w których przyszła do szkoły zastąpione zostały teraz wyższymi trampkami. Jeszcze jedną rzeczą, którą różnił się jej ubiór od reszty klasy był jej bordowy plecak, gdyż wszyscy inny mieli torby.

- Panno Scarlet, widzę, że nie masz jeszcze mundurka i książek. Pod koniec lekcji poproszę jednego z uczniów, aby cię na przerwie zaprowadził do pana Shiwako. Od niego będziesz mogła odebrać swój mundurek.  
- Dobrze. To gdzie mam usiąść?  
Kagami z większym wyczuleniem przyglądał się teraz nauczycielowi. Oby tylko nie posadził tej cholery zaraz obok niego. Co prawda miejsce to było już zajęte, ale ile razy się już razy w mangach zdarzało, że nauczyciel przesiadał ucznia?  
Ku uldze chłopaka, nauczyciel nie zrobił żadnej przesiadki, a siostrę jego posadził koło chłopaka, który siedział obok niego. Mało brakowało, ale przynajmniej jest ta jedna ławka przerwy między nimi.  
Erza wygodnie usiadła w ławce i zapytała dziewczynę siedzącą po jej prawej stronie czy może się do niej dosiąść i dzielić z nią książkę. Że też Kagami zapomniał ją zapytać o to, czy jest dobrze przygotowana do szkoły. Tak w ogóle to czemu ona od razu przyszła do szkoły, a nie zrobiła sobie dnia lub dwóch przerwy by kupić sobie książki i inne rzeczy? Kobiety...

Nauczyciel rozpoczął normalną lekcje, która przeszła bez większych problemów. Wyjątkiem było początkowe uciszanie chłopaków i dziewczyn, którzy ciągle byli ciekawi nowoprzybyłej dziewczyny.

Zostały już tylko trzy minuty do dzwonka, a nauczycielowi przypomniała się wcześniejsza obietnica. Rozejrzał się po klasie.

- Kagami Taiga.

- Tak?! - Wywołany powrócił znowu umysłem na ziemię, a dokładniej na lekcje, każąc przy tym wyobrażeniom przyszłych meczów usunąć się w cień.

- Na przerwie zaprowadzisz pannę Scarlet do pana Shiwako.

Rozbrzmiały szepty niezadowolenia.

- He? Dlaczego ja?

- Bo jako jedyny dzisiaj całkowicie ignorujesz moją lekcję.

- A ten z tyłu to co?! - zapytał wskazując na Kuroko, który miał w rękach otworzoną książkę... przedmiotową. Wtopa.

- To było niemiłe Kagami-kun.

- O, widzisz, eee... - Zajrzał do dziennika. - ... Kuroko się przykłada do nauki bardziej od ciebie. Zresztą jesteś jej bratem, więc nie powinno być z tym żadnego problemu.

I właśnie zdarzyło się to na co Kagami czekał. Teraz cała klasa dowiedziała się, że są rodzeństwem i zaczęła o tym mówić. Najbardziej Kagamiego zdenerwował komentarz jednego bruneta skąpego wzrostu i posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Nie znosił jak porównywali go z siostrą do pięknej i bestii, na jaki komentarz tamten się odważył. Słyszeć można było jeszcze kilka rzeczy, głównie wyrażające zdziwienie. No bo w końcu jedynym podobieństwem między nimi były włosy, choć nawet te były inne.

Jedna uczennica podniosła rękę i, nie czekając na pozwolenie nauczyciela, zapytała.

- Jak to możliwe, że jesteście w jednej klasie skoro Kagami jest z sierpnia?

- Zaczyna się - pomyślał Kagami. Przynajmniej zignorowała kwestie nazwiska. Już miał odpowiedzieć kiedy nagle w sali rozbrzmiał się głos jego siostry.

- Jesteśmy bliźniakami. - Widząc reakcję klasy, dodała - dwujajowymi.

- No mniejsza. Kagami-kun, jak tylko zadzwoni dzwonek, zaprowadzisz swoją siostrę do pana Shiwako. - Na to uczeń tylko burknął, a nauczyciel uznał to za zgodę.

Zgodnie z poleceniem, jak tylko zadzwonił dzwonek, Kagami i Erza wyszli niemal w milczeniu. Chłopak, wciąż nieco zły z powodu bycia nianią dla swojej siostry nawet w szkole, prowadził ją ku celu ich podróży.

- Uspokój się. Dobrze wyglądasz. Możemy już iść?

Erza spojrzała spode łba na swojego wyższego brata, po czym rezygnacyjnie kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Właśnie poczuła się jakby skoczyła z piętnastometrowej wieży do wody i zamiast skoczyć na nogi, wykonała skok, który skończył się bolesnym kontaktem brzucha, i przy okazji innych części ciała, z wodą. Rzeczywistość dopadła dziewczynę niespodziewanie, w momencie kiedy tylko przejrzała się w lustrze. Naprawdę się zdołowała. Właśnie sobie uświadomiła, że od dzisiaj będzie musiała codziennie chodzić do szkoły w tych samych ciuchach. W dodatku bez żadnych dodatków. Nie chodziło o to, że mundurek był brzydki. Biała spódniczka ozdobiona zielonymi paskami od dołu była dość elegancka, podczas gdy marynarska góra o podobnych kolorach i jasnozielona chusta ładnie się z nią komponowały. Nie był to styl Erzy, jednak musiała przywyknąć.

Patrząc przez chwilę na siebie w lustrze przeszło jej przez myśl, że ciuchy tego kroju nie pasują do ciał równie obfitych co jej, jednak stwierdziła, że nie ma zamiaru się jeszcze bardziej dołować. Stojąc przy bracie założyła jeszcze granatowy, bawełniany sweterek do kompletu i ruszyła z Kagamim z powrotem w stronę ich klasy.

Krótkie, lecz donośne chrząknięcie zwróciło jej uwagę, więc odwróciła się w stronę swojego bliźniaka wyczekując słów, które miały zaraz opuścić buzię nastolatka.

- Emm... tego... W sprawie Midorimy - zaczął. Dopiero teraz przypomniała mu się na nowo ta kwestia, którą musiał wytłumaczyć jak najszybciej. W końcu nie jego wina, że śni o koszykówce, a przecież nie miał pojęcia o tym, że mówi przez sen.

Erza uśmiechnęła się znacznie, zapominając na chwilę o swoim problemie, co Kagamiego trochę zaniepokoiło.

- Nie musisz nic mówić. Wiem już o wszystkim.

- Eee? Chwila, że co?! Skąd?

- Nie musisz się martwić. W końcu nie jest to rzecz, której nie jestem wstanie zaakceptować. - Kagami już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, o coś zapytać, jednak gdy tylko pierwsza fala skołowania minęła, rozbrzmiał dzwonek oznajmujący, że muszą się pośpieszyć.

Przeklął pod nosem i ruszył do sali.

Co za niefortunność - przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Widocznie będą musieli porozmawiać o tym później.

- Jesz więcej niż zazwyczaj - stwierdził Kuroko patrząc na Kagamiego wcinającego koleiną bułkę.

Nastolatek spojrzał na swojego niebieskowłosego kolegę, po czym skomentował:

- A ja się dziwię, że tobie potrzeba tak mało. W końcu graliśmy wczoraj dwa mecze (_no i Erza przyjechała_). Jestem głodny - powiedział kończąc kolejną bułkę.

- A ja jestem obolały.

- O czym ty mówisz? Choć w sumie, ja trochę też. - Przeciągnął się długo chcąc rozluźnić trochę obolałe mięśnie szyi.

- Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun.

Oboje zwrócili swoje głowy w kierunku drzwi, gdzie zauważyli ich trenerkę i siostrę Kagamiego trzymające jakieś pudła.

Chłopak do tej pory nie pogadał ze swoją siostrą. Powodem tego może być to, że na ostatnich przerwach była ze wszystkich stron okupywana, gdzie ich koledzy i koleżanki z klasy zadawali jej pytania różnego rodzaju np. "Jaka jest twoja grupa krwi?", "Czy masz chłopaka?", "Twój obwód biustu?", "Uprawiasz jakiś sport?", "Czy twój brat zawsze był taki?" itp.. Z niechęcią postanowił, że na razie sobie odpuści. Najlepiej byłoby przecież gdyby od razu się z klasą zaprzyjaźniła, bo jeśli nie znajdzie sobie jakiegoś przyjaciela, to pewnie jego się uczepi. Innymi słowy - mała rezygnacja dla wyższego dobra.

- Idealnie. Chodźcie z nami.

- Hmmm?

Kagami dokończył jeszcze jedną bułę i wraz z Kuroko ruszył ku drzwiom.

- O co chodzi, trenerko? - zapytał zawodnik widmo jak tylko wyszli z sali.

- Co tu robisz? - zapytał czerwonowłosy siostry.

- Wpadłyśmy na siebie i postanowiła mi pomóc - wyręczyła Erze z odpowiedzi, Riko.

- Aha... - burknął tylko. Na tej przerwie też nie miał okazji z nią pogadać, ponieważ ewakuowała się z pracowni, jak tylko zadzwonił dzwonek, a on wciąż musi jej wyjaśnić, że nie jest gejem do cholery! - To po co nas wezwałaś? - zwrócił się do trener.

- Proszę. - Riko Aida wręczyła Kagamiego trzymane wcześniej przez nią pudło, podczas gdy Erza oddała swoje Kuroko.

- Eee... co to? - zapytał Taiga, skołowany.

- Ja jeszcze muszę coś zrobić przed dzwonkiem. Pa - pożegnała się Erza i ruszyła w przeciwną stronę do tej, gdzie członkowie drużyny Seirin mieli się zaraz udać.

- Do zobaczenia Erza! - krzyknęła i pomachała drugoklasistka do odchodzącej właśnie dziewczyny, która już zdążyła wyjąć telefon i zacząć coś w nim pisać. Ta tylko obdarowała swoją sempai sympatycznym uśmiechem.

_"Ej, chwila. 'Erza'? A nie powinno być przypadkiem 'Erza-chan' jakieś? A tak w ogóle to czemu zwróciła się do niej po imieniu, a nie tak jak do mnie, czy do Kuroko po nazwisku? _- przez chwile na tym skupiały się myśli Kagamiego. Prawdopodobnie nie zwrócił by na to większej uwagi, gdyby to była jakaś inna dziewczyna z jego szkoły, a nie jego trenerka. Nie miał nic do tego z kim jego siostra zawiązywała więzi, jednak miał nadzieje, że nie zbliży się zanadto do jego drużyny, bo byłby na nią skazany na dobre.

- Aż cud uwierzyć, że jest ona siostrą takiego gbura jak ty. No co? Nie burz się tak. Idziemy? - zapytała trenerka, kompletnie ignorując przy tym humor Kagamiego. On przecież i tak na wiele rzeczy reaguje gorzej niż mrówka w ciąży. Da się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Czerwonowłosy koszykarz ogarnął swoje emocje.

- A tak właściwie to co to za pudła?

Erza właśnie wyszła przez drzwi prowadzące na dach, po czym usiadła opierając się o jedną ze ścian zabudowania. Nikogo tu obecnie nie było, więc zastanawiała się, czy nie jest to przypadkiem zakazane w tej szkole, jednak nawet jeśli to miała usprawiedliwienie w postaci niewiedzy, jako nowego ucznia.

Po tym jak usadowiła się wygodnie w cieniu, wyjęła ponownie telefon i weszła w przeglądarkę internetową. Od razu otworzyło jej się na ostatnio odwiedzanej stronie. Podłączyła się do 13. pokoju na czacie, a po wpisaniu hasła, automatycznie dołączyła się do rozmowy, gdzie występowała pod nickiem 'Titania'. Akurat się złożyło, że zażarta dyskusja o to, kto jest większym zbokiem, 'Shikaku' czy 'Katon' z większą ilością głosów na 'Katon' oczywiście, choć pojawił się i taki komentarz, że to 'TheKingOfIce' aka 'Naked' powinien być brany pod uwagę w tych sprawach. Już miała się dołączyć do rozmowy, kiedy usłyszała otwierające się drzwi. Z miejsca, w którym siedziała nie była w stanie zobaczyć kto taki postanowił przyjść w to miejsce, więc postanowiła poczekać, aż ta osoba pojawi się w zasięgu jej wzroku. I pojawił się, jednak widocznie jej nie zauważył. Usiadł przy barierce, centralnie na przeciwko drzwi, a cała jego uwaga skierowana była na telefon, na którym coś pisał. Erza przyglądała mu się przez chwilę. Chłopak był w miarę wysoki i miał niesamowicie jasne włosy. Już miała odwrócić swój wzrok i dokończyć pisaną wcześniej wiadomość, kiedy ją zauważył. Uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym wstał i zaczął się kierować w jej stronę ciągle utrzymując z nią kontakt wzrokowy. Ukucną na przeciwko niej i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

- Bastia Lyon. - Erza zmieniła położenie telefonu z ręki prawej na lewą i uścisnęła dłoń ze świeżo poznanym chłopakiem.

- Scarlet Erza.

- A więc, Scarlet-san...

- Po prostu Erza - przerwała mu. - Nie przepadam za tym, aby ludzie wołali mnie po nazwisku.

- Z zagranicy?

- Tak, wczoraj dopiero wróciłam do Japonii.

- "Wróciłam?"- zapytał zdziwiony, ale szybko skojarzył fakty. - Rozumiem. - Usadowił się wygodnie koło niej. - Nic dziwnego, że cię nie kojarzyłem.

- To chyba normalne, by nie kojarzyć wszystkich uczniów.

- Niby tak, jednak włosy takie jak twoje rzucają się nieco w oczy.

- To samo mogę powiedzieć o twoich.

- Weź, nie przypominaj mi. - Podrapał się za kark w akcie zakłopotania bądź lekkiego wstydu. - Uwierz lub nie, ale chciałem je tylko lekko rozjaśnić, bo czarne mi już nie pasowały, jednak tak się pogrążyłem grając w CSa, że kompletnie o tym zapomniałem, a jak już mama wróciła i mi o tym przypomniała, to skończyło się... - Nie dokończył, jednak wskazał palcem wskazującym na swoje włosy, a Erza się na to uśmiała. Chłopak wywarł na niej dobre wrażenie i widocznie wcale nie należał do tych nadzwyczaj ułożonych i odpowiedzialnych, za jakiego go wcześniej uznała, a wina w tym leżała po stronie postawy chłopaka. Był on w miarę wysoki i wyprostowany, a oczy jego były bystre i zdawałoby się, że nieco chytre. - A tak przy okazji to, z której klasy jesteś?

- Z 1B.

- Ja jestem z drugiej. Mów mi per 'sempai' - zażądał żartobliwie i ukłonił się przy tym przypominając przy tym Erzie jednego z lokajów w pewnym angielskim filmie.

- Bastia-sempai.

- Lyon-sempai - poprawił ją. - Dziwnie by było, gdybym ja Ci mówił po imieniu, a ty mi po nazwisku - wyjaśnił w reakcji na lekko pytające spojrzenie Erzy. W Japonii zazwyczaj tylko bliskie osoby mówiły sobie po imieniu, a oni się ledwo znali, jednak Lyon zdawał się być dość towarzyskim osobnikiem i bądź, co bądź, to Erza była tą, która przełamała jako pierwsza tą barierę kulturową.

- Lyon-sempai.

- Dobrze. A tak w ogóle to masz już dzisiaj jakieś plany na popołudnie? - zapytał ni stąd ni zowąd, a twarz Erzy przybrała bardziej posępny wygląd. Nie interesowały ją żadne związki.

- Wybacz, ale nie mam ochoty na żadne związki - powiedziała stanowczo, a mówiąc to dziewczyna gestykulowała przecząco ręką. Musiała postawić sprawę jasno już na samym początku, by potem nie było niedomówień, a takie się już zdarzały.

- Ja też nie. - Erza spojrzała na niego otępiała, a jej twarz przybrała przy tym, zabawny według Lyona, wygląd. Patrzała tak jeszcze chwilkę na niego, po czym nagle schowała swoją głowę w dłoniach, zażenowana sama sobą. Jasnowłosy japończyk zaczął się śmiać.

- Przepraszam - powiedziała, ciągle kryjąc wzrok za dłońmi, jak i włosami. Jednak jej głos był przy tym głośny i wyraźny.

- Nie, nie szkodzi - wydusił z siebie, jak tylko udało mu się ogarnąć jego chichot. - Sama powiedziałaś, że jesteś tu od wczoraj, więc pomyślałem, że jeszcze nikogo tu nie znasz i mógłbym pokazać Ci okolicę - naprostował sytuację.

- Ale na serio... to było naprawdę żenujące. - Wreszcie oderwała dłonie od swojej buzi, a prawą z nich, zgrabnym ruchem ręki, przeczesała swoje szkarłatne włosy, a oczy skierowała ku niebu. - Po lekcjach idę z bratem, bo muszę jeszcze książki kupić, a nie mam bladego pojęcia, gdzie jest tu jakaś księgarnia. - Jej twarz na nowo pojawił się jej bardziej 'polityczny' wyraz twarzy. - Mogłabym poszukać sama, ale zajęłoby to pewnie trochę czasu, a przecież jeszcze nie zdążyłam zwiedzić okolicy, a muszę zdążyć nim firma transportująca przyjedzie.

- A więc jednak nie jesteś taka wyobcowana w tym miejscu.

- Nie, nie jestem, chociaż nie mogę powiedzieć, że już się tutaj zżyłam z kimkolwiek. Na dobrą sprawę to jak na razie to poznałam tylko męską drużynę koszykarską.

- Twój brat tam chodzi? - Przytaknęła. - Ej, a co ty na to, żebym to ja ci potowarzyszył? - spytał. - Obiecuję, że to nie będzie randka. - W efekcie na te słowa twarz Erzy znowu wyrażała zawstydzenie, a Bastia znów się zaśmiał.

- Chętnie - odpowiedziała po chwili, a Lyon zajrzał jeszcze na chwilę do telefonu, po czym wstał i wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę.

- Za dwie minuty dzwonek. Lepiej się zbierajmy.

- Tak. - Nie przyjęła ręki, ale podniosła się o własnych siłach. - Idziemy, Lyon-sempai? - zapytała z uśmiechem i wyprzedziła go w drodze do drzwi, a on poszedł za nią. Te jej drobne gesty sprawiały, że był coraz bardziej świadom tego jakim typem osoby ona była i przez to poczuł względem niej jeszcze większą sympatię.

W drodze jeszcze chwilę rozmawiali i stwierdzili, że pójdą razem zaraz po lekcji, gdyż oboje kończą w tym samym czasie. Chłopak odprowadził Erzę pod jej salę, a sam pośpiesznie udał się do swojej.

- Taiga.

- Hm? - burknął Kagami spoglądając na swoją siostrę. - Czego?

- Nie musisz iść dzisiaj ze mną do księgarni.

- To ja w ogóle miałem iść? - zapytał siebie w myślach.

- Wiem, że i tak masz dzisiaj zajęcia klubowe, więc w ten sposób zaoszczędzisz energię po treningu, a ja czas przeznaczony na czekanie. No i nie będę musiała się tak śpieszyć, by zdążyć zanim z meblami przyjadą.

- Aa... no, dobra - odpowiedział niemrawo, po czym Erza uśmiechnęła się i wyszła.

- Kagami-kun, czyżbyś znowu coś obiecał, a po tym o tym zapomniał? - zapytał z nienacka Kuroko, czym pierw wystraszył Kagamiego, a potem wzburzył w nim negatywne uczucia. Nie no, na serio, czemu wszyscy muszą dzisiaj mówić o nim źle? I jakie 'znowu' do cholery?! No, bo on przecież niczego takiego nie obiecywał i pewnie tylko Erza sobie to wymyśliła... chyba.


	4. Rozdział 4: Ambicje, słodkości i słabość

_Witam was po przerwie._

_W tym rozdziale dochądzą, jednak tylko epizodycznie, dwie kolejne postacie z _  
_Fairy Tail, które dla niekórym mogą być zaskoczeniem, dla innych normą, a _  
_jeszcze innych abstrakcją._

_Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy(i gdzieniegdzie teść xD), które mogą się przemknąć, ale po ponad godzinnej walce z bloggerem dodaję tu na szybko._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Dziewczyna wyszła z damskiej ubikacji na nowo w swojej białej koszuli i niebieskiej spódnicy. Od razu przemówiła do swojego znajomego.

- Już możemy iść.

- Naprawdę nie polubiłaś tego mundurka, co? Żeby zmieniać ciuchy jeszcze będąc w szkole... - Erza skomentowała to uśmiechem. Cóż… w końcu na nowo ubrana była w tym w czym przyszła. Musi mieć trochę czasu by przystosować się na nowo do mundurków. - No, w każdym razie chodźmy.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję Lyon-sempai. Zaoszczędzasz mi w ten sposób dużo problemów. - Zaśmiał się i zaczął iść.

- Nie ma sprawy. Ej, a tak w ogóle to masz listę? – Jeszcze tego brakowało, by nie wiedziała co ma kupić.

- Mam. – Uśmiechnęła się, jak zwykle zresztą. W końcu między innymi dlatego wstała dużo wcześniej od Kagamiego. Musiała dobrać się do jego książek i przepisać autorów. Oczywiście on się nie dowie o tym, że grzebała mu bez pytania w rzeczach.

- No to git – powiedział, kiedy już wychodzili już ze szkoły.

- Ej, a jaki jest ten twój brat?

- On jest... - zastanowiła się. Aż wstyd przyznać, ale w sumie nie była pewna jak ma go opisać. Zebrała swoje myśli i zaczęła mówić jego charakterystykę. – Wysoki. Straszny żarłok i zapalony koszykarz. Trochę nerwowy i często impulsywny. A jak był dzieckiem to rozkosznie wyglądał w stroju tygryska. - Oj tak, nie mogła sobie darować tego ostatniego komentarza. Gdyby Kagami tu był to pewnie by go to rozzłościło, jednak to było silniejsze od dziewczyny. W końcu od tego są starsze siostry, czyż nie? Kompromitacja młodszego(nawet o te parę minut) rodzeństwa było priorytetem najwyższym, dla którego nastawiła się już mentalnie.

- Przebierał się za tygryska, co? A ty? - spytał rozbawiony.

- Za rycerza - powiedziała dumnie, na co drugoklasista się zaśmiał. W sumie to mógł się tego spodziewać, choć pewnie spodziewał się, że przebierała się za wiedźmę i spidermana. - Jako dziecko zawsze chciałam być rycerzem i bronić księżniczek. – Bojowe nastawienie i gwiazdki w oczach. Boże, zaraz się okaże, że jest jakąś przyczajoną chłopczycą, mimo swoich ponętnych kształtów.

- Jakoś mnie to nie zdziwiło. A teraz? - Zamyśliła się, a jej twarz przybrała nieco smutny wygląd, jednak Bastia tego nie wyłapał, gdyż nie patrzył w tym momencie na jej twarz.

- Nie wiem jeszcze - odpowiedziała po chwili. - A ty sempai?

- Też nie jestem jeszcze pewny. Chciałbym iść do szkoły aktorskiej, jednak sądzę, że powinienem pomyśleć o czymś normalniejszym. – W końcu był realistą. Ambitnym i pracowitym człowiekiem, ale jednak nie patrzył na życie przez pryzmat marzeń, czy różowych soczewek.

- Chciałbyś być aktorem?

- Tak, tyle że teatralnym, nie medialnym. – Skrępował się nieznacznie. Nie sądził, żeby Erza go wyśmiała, jednak nawet on miewał momenty niepewności i mentalnego wstydu.

- Rozumiem. A robisz coś w związku z tym?

- Tak. - odpowiedział po chwili z uśmiechem, a ton jego głosu zmienił się na bardziej wyniosły i potężny. -

"Być albo nie być, to wielkie pytanie.

Jestli w istocie szlachetniejszą rzeczą  
Znosić pociski zawistnego losu  
Czy też, stawiwszy czoło morzu nędzy,  
Przez opór wybrnąć z niego? - Umrzeć - zasnąć -  
I na tym koniec. - Gdybyśmy wiedzieli,  
Że raz zasnąwszy, zakończym na zawsze  
Boleści serca i owe tysiączne  
Właściwe naszej naturze wstrząśnienia,  
Kres taki byłby celem na tej ziemi

Najpożądańszym. Umrzeć - zasnąć. - Zasnąć!" - zacytował Makbeta, gestykulując przy tym, jakby był na scenie, a mimika jego przesadnie, a może raczej teatralnie, pokazywała emocje związane z tekstem. Dykcja jego była na najwyższym poziomie, a głos wyraźny i przeponowy. - Należę do pewnej grupy teatralnej – zaczął po chwili. - Może nie występujemy na tak wielkich scenach jak tokijski teatr narodowy, ale dajemy rade. Przyznam szczerze - zadarł nosa, - że jestem z siebie dumny. Jestem najmłodszym członkiem tej oto grupy.

- Gratulacje. - Dziewczyna była pod wrażeniem. - A tak w ogóle to jak jesteś wstanie pogodzić i szkołę i to? - spytała Erza zaciekawiona zajęciem kolegi. Coś takiego sprawiło, że zaczęła nabierać do niego szacunek.

- Wszyscy w tym... hmm... 'klubie' są już dorośli, oprócz mnie ma się rozumieć, i jedni mają studia, drudzy prace. Tak więc próby... zajęcia, są organizowane dość późno lub w weekendy. – Z dumą i samozadowoleniem zaspokoił wiedzę dziewczyny, po czym wskazał na budkę z lodami. - Masz ochotę?

- Chętnie - odpowiedziała ochoczo. Już od jakiegoś czasu miała chcicę na coś słodkiego.

Ruszyła pośpiesznie w stronę budki, a Lyon musiał do niej później podbiec. Że też ta dziewczyna, aż tak się rozpromieniła jak tylko usłyszała o lodach.

Chłopak był już koło niej, a ona już zamawiała swojego czekoladowego loda o największym możliwym rozmiarze, który swoją drogą był większy od pięści. Lyon również złożył swoje zamówienie.

- Ja zapłacę - powiedział jak na dżentelmena przystało. Już wyciągał pieniądze, kiedy poczuł mocny ścisk. Tak, to była ręka Erzy, lekko zbuzowanej Erzy.

- Każdy płaci za siebie - stwierdziła głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, aż Lyona ciarki przeszły. Erza przecież wcześniej nie wyglądała jakby miała zespół PMS.

- O-ok. - I zrobił tak ja Erza mówiła. Rany, taka słodka istota, a potrafi wyglądać tak niebezpiecznie. Jednak jak tylko dostała swojego loda, to humor wrócił jej na dobre. Ah, ta jej kochana glukoza. Tyle, że skoro jej brat jest podobno strasznym żarłokiem, to ona co z nią będzie?

- Idziemy?

- Oh, tak, dobra. - Oboje poszli dalej w ciszy. Co prawda szok po reakcji Erzy już minął, ale ona sama nie wyglądała jakby miała zacząć mówić. Notka do zapamiętania: Erza kocha słodycze. - Jeszcze dwa skrzyżowania i będzie księgarnia, gdzie powinnaś znaleźć większość książek - zakomunikował, kiedy tylko już skończył swojego loda. Jego towarzyszka już też kończyła swojego, mimo że był jakieś dwa, a może nawet trzy razy większy.

- Sempai? Są tu w okolicy jakieś ciekawe miejsca? - zapytała. W końcu wątpiła, żeby jej kochany, uczynny i jakże towarzyski brat mógł zaspokoić tą wiedzę, więc zanim sama zaczęłaby poszukiwania, mogłaby zapytać kogoś innego.

- Hmm - zastanowił się chwile. – To Tokio więc oczywiście jest dużo takich miejsc. Będziesz musiała sama poszukać. Osobiście mogę ci polecić pewną kawiarenkę. Mój kuzyn tam dorabia. Taki męski odpowiednik Maid Cafe. - Zaśmiał się. - Ten mój kuzynek robi tam szczególną furorę. Kiedyś był bardzo cnotliwy, nieśmiały. Moja mama musiała użyć drastycznych metod, kiedy był u nas na wakacjach. – Nostalgia i rozbawienie opętały jego oczy.

- Rozumiem, jednak nie do końca o to mi chodziło - odparła po chwili. – Osobiście nic co związane z hostami nie jest w moim stylu. Widocznie będę musiała sama znaleźć swoje ulubione miejsca. - Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i potem zaczęła myśleć, że ma ochotę na jeszcze jednego loda. Dopadł ją glukozowy głód. Nie żeby było to dla niej niecodzienne zjawisko.

- Tak to już jest. Ej, przypomnij mi jeszcze raz dlaczego musisz być tak wcześnie w domu. – Chłopakowi kompletnie wypadło to z głowy.

- Ktoś musi przyjąć panów, kiedy będą przywozić meble - odpowiedziała. - Na dobrą sprawę, to nawet jeśli poczekałabym na brata, to moglibyśmy nie zdążyć.

- Pomóc Ci?

- Hm? – Zdziwiła się nieco.

- Widzisz, - zaczął - twój brat pewnie będzie po treningu zmęczony, a oprócz tego może nie zdążyć. Chyba nie miałaś zamiaru sama zająć się wszystkimi meblami?

- Właściwie, to tak - odpowiedziała szczerze, a chłopaka to zdziwiło. - Ale chętnie skorzystam z pomocy. - Uśmiechnęła się wyraźnie, a chłopak na nowo odzyskał swoją twarz.

* * *

- Mama?

Erza mrugnęła dwa razy i jeszcze raz spojrzała przed siebie.

- Mama?

Tak, wzrok ją nie mylił. Przed nią stało małe dziecię z wielkimi oczkami i pulchną buzią. Jego zaszklone oczy, aż prosiły by go ktoś przytulił

- Mama? - chłopczyk zapytał po raz trzeci, niezdarnie się przy tym przesuwając do przodu.

Lyon myślał, że zaraz nie wytrzyma. Takie słodkie dziecko i taka ładna, skołowana i otępiała Erza. Piękny widok, który nieco niszczył wizję Erzy jako hardej i niezależnej od nikogo kobiety. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wsunął się na jego twarz, jednak powstrzymywał się, aby się nie śmiać z reakcji koleżanki.

- M-mama? - Tym razem to Erza była tą, która wymówiła ten wyraz, a dziecko zareagowało na to automatycznie. Małymi rączkami objęło mocno jej kolana i wtuliło się w nie. Serce czerwonowłosej biło jak oszalałe.

Erza siedziała na tej ławce jak sparaliżowana. Nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Nigdy nie była za dobra z dziećmi. Nie to, że się ich bała. No może trochę. W sumie nie bała się ich, ale tego co może się z tymi małymi i nieporadnymi istotami stać. Zwłaszcza w jej towarzystwie. Lyon mógłby jej pomóc, jednak postanowił jeszcze popatrzeć, jak Erza się męczy by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Wyglądało na to, że nowa sytuacja ją przerastała.

Lyon patrzył jeszcze przez chwilkę jak czerwonowłosa się męczy mentalnie, aby myśleć trzeźwo. Jej szeroko otwarte, lekko spanikowane oczy ciągle spoglądały na chłopczyka. Po paru chwilach Lyon stwierdził, że jednak musi ją wybawić, dla dobra zarówno jej, jak i tego dziecka.

- Cześć mały. - Pomachał chłopczykowi, a ten pierw spojrzał na niego, po czym szybko schował się w nogach 'mamy'. - Gdzie masz rodziców? - zapytał spokojnie. Widać było, że miał doświadczenie z dziećmi. To dobrze, bo Erza mogłaby zwalić całą sytuację. W końcu nawet największy potwór ma jakąś słabość. Nie to, żeby ona nim była, czy coś.

* * *

- Spóźnimy się zaraz! - Erza biegła jak szalona, a Lyon niedaleko za nią.

- Nie sądziłem, że tyle czasu znajdzie znalezienie jego taty. - Erza tylko przewróciła oczami i przelotnie spojrzała na swoją koszulkę. Żadne z nich przecież nie podejrzewało również, że dziecko się na nią zrzyga, zostawiając jakże piękny zapach i ślad na jej białej bluzce, jednej z jej ulubionych przy okazji. Dzięki Bogu Lyon miał chusteczki, bo nie wiadomo, jak Erza by zareagowała.

Byli już na odpowiedniej ulicy.

Erza z daleka spostrzegła firmę przewozową, po czym przyśpieszyła, a Lyon razem z nią. Miał on o tyle trudniej, że, w przeciwieństwie do Erzy, on nie miał plecaka, tylko wciąż odbijającą się od jego ciała torbę. Złośliwość fizyki, czy może rzeczy martwych?

- D-dzień dobry - wysapała z siebie dziewczyna, a jeden z panów, wysoki, mocno otyły i o bardzo bladej skórze(Kain Hikaru ;P), odwrócił się w jej stronę. - Panowie z firmy przewozowej? - zapytała, kiedy złapała już oddech, a jej kolega zdążył do niej dobiec.

- Tak. Pani Scarlet? - Przytaknęła. - Myśleliśmy już, że pani nie przyjdzie i mieliśmy już wracać - stwierdził z wyrzutem.

- Przepraszam. - Jej głos spokorniał.

- Dobra, ej, Zoldeo! Wnosimy.

Chwile później już wnosili pierwszy mebel. Erza wyprzedziła ich by otworzyć drzwi do mieszkania.

Odgłosy za drzwiami zaciekawiły, a może raczej drażniły jednego z mieszkańców budynku. Chcąc wiedzieć co to za odgłosy postanowił otworzyć drzwi i sprawdzić. Widok, który przywitał go jako pierwszy, był bardzo… ciekawy. Potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna o jakże zacnym bębenku i jakże trupiobladej skórze swoimi jakże masywnymi dłońmi podnosił, a może raczej starał się podnieść jeden róg brązowej kanapy na niemal trzy metry długiej i półtora metrów szerokiej ponad swoją głowę. Obserwator nie był w stanie stwierdzić po co on to robi, jednak trafnie zauważył, że pot, jaki lał się z jego twarzy, mógłby wystarczyć na nalanie jednej, pełnej szklanki. Zgięte kolana z trudem utrzymywały teraz ciężar ciała olbrzyma. Kolega zajmujący się drugim końcem kanapy też nie miał łatwo. Chuderlak o długich, brązowych i zniszczonych już włosach w pozycji sedesowej starał się utrzymać ciężar już niemal pionowo ustawionego mebla. Towarzyszące mu drgawki mogłyby się równać z Chojraka – tchórzliwego psa. Jednak nie poddawał się i wkrótce już zaczął wypychać mebel do góry, aż w końcu udało im się położyć kanapę środkiem na głowie Kaina. Niższy pracownik firmy przewozowej mógł na chwilę odsapnąć i mentalnie żałować, że podjął się tej pracy.

- To ty zanieś tą kanapę, a ja idę już po krzesła – wydukał z siebie niższy, po czym kierował się w stronę czekającej ciężarówki.

Zoldeo rzucił obserwatorowi krótkie spojrzenie, jednak wystarczająco długie by mógł spostrzec jego mocno podkrążone oczy i usta jakby w przeszłości ktoś mu zafundował „Glasgow smile".

- _Że niby od kiedy w Japonii jest moda na hipisów? Pewnie jakiś narkoman_ – pomyślał z niechęcią i odwrócił się w stronę olbrzyma, który, jak się okazało, nie mógł się prześlizgnąć przez drzwi. – _Kto go do tej pracy przyjął, co? _– Dopiero teraz zauważył, że są tam jeszcze dwie osoby o równie zażenowanym co on wyrazie twarzy.

- _Cholera _– przeklęła w myślach Erza, kiedy napotkała czyjś wzrok na sobie. Co za wstyd. Specjalnie powiedziała Kagamiemu, że musi być wcześniej w domu, by przyjąć panów z meblami, a on pojawił się tu przed nią!

Myślała, że zapadnie się zaraz pod ziemię, a jej duma i wyniosłość zaraz odlecą sobie do ciepłych krajów, a opalenizna i witamina D sprawi, że nigdy nie zechcą wrócić do niej z powrotem.

Lyon spojrzał na swoją młodszą towarzyszkę, a potem powędrował za jej wzrokiem. Znajoma, jednak tylko z widzenia, twarz wpatrywała się w ich stronę z lekkim rezygnowaniem i to nie koniecznie ich osobą. Uśmiechnął się lekko skrępowany i pomachał nieznajomemu. Kagami nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi, bo Hikaru właśnie wywalił kanapę, a Erza aż podskoczyła.

- My już się tym meblem zajmiemy – odpowiedziała po chwili Erza, a Lyon kiwnął twierdząco głową. Boże, jakim cudem on trafił na takich ludzi?

Wielkolud skulił się, jednak ze względu na pot, który zdążył go oblać postanowił wcześniej rozebrać się z górnej części swojego biało-granatowego kombinezonu, ukazując przy tym światu jego jakże biały i wielki brzuch oraz jakże wielkie… piersi. Miejscami owłosione niczym jego bokobrody, jednak piersi. DUŻE piersi.

Erza spojrzała pierw lekko oniemiała na niego, a potem zwróciła uwagę na swoją własną klatkę piersiową. Z trudem zignorowała plamę po wymiocinach chłopczyka i jeszcze raz spojrzała na Kaina Hikaru i na siebie. Na Kaina i na siebie. Na Kaina i na siebie.

- _N-nie… Proszę, nie mówcie mi, że facet może mieć większe cycki ode mnie – _powtarzała w myślach zdruzgotana. Raz jeszcze spojrzała na Kaina i na siebie. – _Erza Scarlet chyba nie przegrywa na tym polu z… z… facetem?! Boże, co jest dzisiaj ze mną nie tak? _(AN: ja się pytam tego samego mojego mózgu co dzień -,-' proszę, wybaczcie mi tę część historii!)

- W takim razie ja idę po resztę mebli – stwierdził grubas. W drodze powrotnej do ciężarówki był zmuszony znosić zniesmaczony wzrok Kagamiego i zdruzgotany Lyona, który zaczął się zastanawiać, czy zaznajomienie z Erzą naprawdę było dobrym pomysłem.

- Rany… - Była to jedyna reakcja koszykarza, który, po spojrzeniu na swoją siostrę i jakiegoś tlenionego ucznia z jego szkoły, wrócił do swojego mieszkania. – Nawet w usługach trafia na dziwaków – skwitował i wrócił do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia, podczas Erza modliła się w myślach, by ta dwójka nie uszkodziła zbytnio mebli. Już dawno straciła nadzieję, że będą w nienaruszonym stanie.

* * *

- Tak dobrze? – spytał Lyon, gdy przestawił mały telewizor tak jak Erza chciała.

- Tak, to już chyba wszystko. – Uśmiechnęła się i upadła z ulgą na kanapę, a białowłosy za nią. – Dziękuję, Lyon-sempai. Wody?

- Tak po proszę.

Z niechęcią wstała i poczłapała do małej lodówki. Dzięki Bogu zdążyła już się przebrać. Ubrana w krótkie pomarańczowe spodenki i krótki topik wyciągnęła dwie butelki wody i, po minięciu drewnianej framugi, rzuciła jedną z nich swojemu koledze.

- Dzięki Bogu nauczyciele odpuścili mi na razie prace domowe – odetchnęła z ulgą, a chłopak się wzdrygnął. Przecież miał jeszcze rzeczy do szkoły zrobić!

Wyjął telefon w celu sprawdzenia, która była godzina i stwierdził, że późna. Miał zamiar odpocząć tu jeszcze chwilę.

Lyon rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Mimo że Erza dopiero się wprowadziła, nie czuło się tej pustki, która powinna być w tym mieszkaniu wyczuwalna. Meble po ciotce miały swoje własne historie ran(z naciskiem na te, które zyskały przed chwilą) przez co mieszkanie dostawało miły klimat. Obok brązowej, skórzanej kanapy, na której właśnie siedzieli, w rogu pokoju był pięciopiętrowy regał z luzem rzuconymi na niego rzeczami. Pusta ściana obok, podobnie jak wszystkie ściany pomieszczenia, była intensywnie niebieska, jednak, według zapewnień Erzy, wkrótce miała zmienić swoje zabarwienie na zielony. Stwierdziła, że obecny kolor jej po prostu nie pasuje. Lyonowi odpowiadał obecny kolor, jednak nie miał już sił by dzielić się swoją opinią. Z lewej strony kanapy natomiast był mały, na wpół szklany, na wpół z szarego tworzywa sztucznego stoliczek. Nie pasował on w ogóle do wystroju, jednak w miarę dobrze komponował się z niebieską ścianą. Zaraz obok była wielka, starodawna szafa, a naprzeciwko niej zwykłe, jednoosobowe łóżko. Wszędzie wokół walały się jeszcze nierozpakowane pudła.

- Dobra – przemówił w końcu, po czym wstał. Kto by pomyślał, że takie młode ciało może być takie ciężkie. – Ja już chyba muszę się zbierać.

- Odprowadzić cię? Późno już. – Lyon uśmiechnął się na to krzywo.

- Erza, proszę, nie rób ze mnie jakiejś dziewicy. To chłopak zazwyczaj odprowadza damę.

- Dobrze, rozumiem. – W głowie skarciła się za ten nietakt. Przez to, że mózg nie pracował jej już tak jak powinien uraziła swojego sempaia. – W każdym razie, dziękuję.

- Nie ma sprawy. – Rzucił jej swój szarmancki uśmiech. – Taka już rola dżentelmena. Następnym razem umówmy się na prawdziwą randkę – zażartował, jednak Erza miała ochotę spalić się rumieńcem. Widać jeszcze trochę będzie jej wypominał ten mały błąd.

Chwilę później pożegnali się, a Erza zaczęła się już szykować do spania.

* * *

Koniec rozdzialiku. Na koniec jeszce krótki dodatek.

* * *

OMAKE:

Kagami szykował się już do spania i miał jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał. Nie mogąc sobie jednak przypomnieć, zmęczony rzucił się na łóżko. Przez chwilę wrócił myślami do swojego ulubionego tematu – koszykówki i tego, dlaczego ta drużyna Seiho ma taką dziwną grę. Muszą ich pokonać, jeśli chcą zagrać z Midorimą.

Sen w końcu wygrał, a Taiga zaczął śnić.

_Kozłował wytrwale po niekończącym się boisku. Już chyba po raz szósty mijał linię środkową. Był zmęczony i pot spływał po jego twarzy. Wokół nie było nikogo._

_ Nagle spostrzegł z daleka masywną figurę. Widząc tylko jej kontury był wstanie stwierdzić, że to był mężczyzna w pozycji obronnej. _

_ Przyśpieszył. _

_ Widział już pomarańczowy strój do koszykówki, a chwilę potem ciemnozieloną czuprynę. Nie musiał się już przyglądać twarzy by wiedzieć z kim ma do czynienia. _

_ Uśmiechnął się do siebie. W oczach błyskały iskry ekscytacji. _

_ Skupiony na swoim celu nie zauważył, że pojawiła się jeszcze jedna figura na boisku. Sekundę później usłyszał tylko ciche: „gej"._

_ Szok, wyobraźnia i tajemniczo rozwiązane sznurowadła. Niefart, rozpęd i miażdżący siłą ciężkości pocałunek._

- Nie! – Obudził się z koszmaru i zaczął łapać oddech. Cholera, co ta z siostra z nim zrobiła? Teraz już wiedział czego nie pamiętał. Nie wiedział jakim cudem w końcu o tym zapomniał, jednak nie wytłumaczył Erzie, że NIE JEST GEJEM!

Z trudem położył się z powrotem na łóżku, jednak sen nie przychodził. Wizja sennego pocałunku z… z… z Mido-… Midorimą(Boże, nawet w myślach nie był wstanie się do tego przyznać), za mocno go przerażała.

Następnego dnia:

- Okropnie dzisiaj wyglądasz, Kagami-kun.

Wysoki koszykarz spojrzał się na swojego kolegę, który swoją drogą był jego 'cieniem'. Nie wiedział zbytnio co ma na to odpowiedzieć, gdyż to była prawda. Po swoim jakże 'pięknym' śnie nie mógł zmrużyć oka.

- Kagami-kun, czy robiłeś w nocy coś niestosownego i dlatego jesteś teraz taki zmęczony? – zapytał ze swoim wiecznym poker facem.

- Kuuurokoo!

Chwilę później ludzie wokół zastanawiali się, co za zwierze wydawało takie odgłosy.

Kuroko zrozumiał, że prawdopodobnie trafił w sedno i żeby nigdy nie wnikać w to, co Kagami robi w nocy. Nigdy.

OMAKE: END.


End file.
